overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Torbjörn
Torbjörn is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story At its height, Overwatch possessed one of the most advanced armaments on the planet, which could be traced to the workshop of an ingenious engineer named Torbjörn Lindholm. Before the Omnic Crisis, Torbjörn had gained notoriety for designing weapons systems used by countries around the world. However, his belief that technology must serve a better vision for humanity put him at odds with his employers, who desired to control his weapons using networked computer intelligence. Torbjörn had a deep mistrust of sentient robotic intelligence, and while many of his peers wrote this off as paranoia, his worst fears were realized when the robot populations of the world turned against their human creators during the Omnic Crisis. Because of his engineering genius, he was recruited to join the original Overwatch strike team, and his many inventions proved integral to ending the crisis. In the years that followed, Overwatch became an international peacekeeping force, and Torbjörn remained a critical resource for all of its technological needs and signature weapons systems. But in the aftermath of Overwatch's fall, many of Torbjörn's weapons were stolen or stashed away around the world. Feeling responsible for his creations, Torbjörn is determined to stop them from falling into the wrong hands and wreaking havoc on the innocent. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Torbjörn-specific sprays, see Torbjörn/Sprays. Skins torbjorn_bla.jpg|Blå torbjorn_citron.jpg|Citron torbjorn_gron.jpg|Grön torbjorn_plommon.jpg|Plommon torbjorn_cathode.jpg|Cathode torbjorn_woodclad.jpg|Woodclad torbjorn_barbarossa.jpg|Barbarossa torbjorn_blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard torbjorn_chopper.jpg|Chopper torbjorn_deadlock.jpg|Deadlock Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Clicking Heels *Fisticuffs *Overload Victory Poses Torbjorn Hammer.jpg|Hammer Torbjorn Sitting Pretty.jpg|Sitting Pretty Torbjorn Take Five.jpg|Take Five Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Hard Work Pays Off (default) *A Chicken Out Of A Feather (You're making a chicken out of a father.) *Completion Date? (Completion date? When it's done.) *Don't Get Caught (Don't get caught with your beard in the letter box.) *Engineers (People always underestimate the engineers.) *I'm Giving It All I've Got! *I'm Swedish! (For the last time, I'm Swedish!) *Leave This To An Expert *Let's Not Buy The Pig (Let's not buy the pig while it's still in the bag.) *Some Assembly Required *Working As Intended Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *In Your Face *Refreshing *Ride 'Em Achievements *Armor Up!: Have one of Torbjorn's Armor Packs on 5 allies at the same time in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Raid Wipe: Kill 4 enemies during a single use of Torbjorn's Molten Core in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray Notes *Torbjörn can build a deadly turret to help him dominate an area. *Use scrap to create armor packs for allies. *Turrets, when upgraded properly, can function without his assistance in taking out heroes. *Torbjörn and Bastion can work together to create a formidable Defense by using Torbjörn's turrets and Bastions Sentry mode. Trivia *Torbjörn's skin Barbarossa (which means "red beard" in Italian) may also be a reference to the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, in which Captain Barbossa is a prominent villain. *Torbjörn's abillity Molten Core may be a reference to the name of a raid instance in World of Warcraft called The Molten Core. *Torbjörn's rare character skins are written in Swedish, translating into Blue, Lemon, Green and Plum respectively. *Torbjörn's surname, Lindholm, is likely a reference to Lindholmen, a prominent engineering district in Gothenburg, Sweden. Patch changes }} de:Torbjörn pl:Torbjörn ru:Торбьорн Category:Character Category:Hero